Chrono Knight
by Dark Priestess Black Cat
Summary: The ending of Chrono Cross isn't how it really seems. How can we believe that? A group of friends will soon realize that what they thought was the end of our problems is only just the beginning. New threats cause the four to choose who lives and dies.
1. How we thought it ended

How we thought it ended

Akira flipped though the textbook, frowning. She searched frantically for the story that her friend Mai had demanded she study.

"Where is that stupid section I'm looking for?" she snarled under her breath. "If it's so important, then it should be in this freaking history textbook." Her eyes narrowed as she flipped though the French Revolution chapter and then the Reign of Terror. Akira slammed the book shut in frustration.

"The story of Chrono probably doesn't even exist…." She muttered angrily, storming over to her bed. She swiftly picked up her laptop and sat down, glaring at the wall. Akira turned the computer on, still angry about the search.

The laptop buzzed to life, greeting her with a screen that demanded her username and password. She sighed and typed in "DragonKnight" under username, then swiftly typed up her password in the box underneath it. The screen went black for a moment, and then showed a battle scene between a vampire and werewolf with various icons in the corner. Akira clicked on the Internet Explorer icon and patiently waited.

A window popped up not too long after with "Google" displayed at the top with a search box underneath it. She typed "Chrono Cross Storyline" and pressed enter, feeling irritated. Akira browsed the various sites, looking over the story with interest.

"I see you followed through with my advice." A voice said. Akira looked up to see Mai in her doorway, grinning.

"Your mom said it was ok for me to come in and check up on our little research project." She said with a smile. "This is a vital point in history."

"What," Akira said sarcastically, "for a guy to embark on a huge adventure that doesn't really do much of anything only to forget the whole damn thing in the end?"

Mai's smile faded. "That's not really what happened. He did kill the Time Devourer only to get Kid killed in the end. Serge walked away seriously injured and Lavos was let loose again to kill more innocents. Chrono and Lucca couldn't help so Lavos destroyed a great deal of Africa. Why do you think the Sahara is deserted?"

"Maybe because it's a desert?" Akira said sarcastically. "Really Mai, It's not like it rains much over there."

"Think about it." She retorted. "Many people live in various deserts."

Akira ignored her and shut down her laptop. "I'm going to get some rest." She said. "Why would something that didn't happen be so important to history if it isn't even recorded?"

"Because the supernatural exists." Mai responded.


	2. Wait, did you just say Werewolf?

Wait, did you just say werewolf?!

Akira stared at her in shock, then shook her head. There had been many times where she thought the same thing, but ignored it because she was called crazy. She figured Mai was just messing with her mind.

"No it doesn't. I've been called crazy because I thought it existed. Don't play such cruel jokes on me Mai."

"It's true." She said. Mai moved her hand and suddenly Akira noticed a sword at her hip. There was a black bow in her hand that she had originally assumed was just her clenching her fist and a quiver full of arrows slung over her shoulder. Akira's eyes widened.

"Ah, so you do have the sight." She said, smiling. "I always knew there was something about you. You hid your power behind the mortal eyes so you couldn't see anymore. Lucky I have the power to make it surface."

Akira backed up and turned to look out her window. A vicious-looking shadow with red eyes and several horns on its head glared up at her and grinned, showing a set of sharp, white teeth. He held up a clawed hand and began speaking in a language she didn't understand. A red orb was forming at his palm, getting brighter and larger by the second.

"Get away from there!" Mai ordered. Akira backed up in surprise as Mai brought out an obsidian arrow and quickly fired at the creature. The arrow lit up so brightly that Akira let out a hiss and shut her eyes. She heard a piercing screech that quickly turned into silence. Akira looked back and noticed a pile of ashes where the shadowy figure used to be.

"What was that?!" She gasped, hands shaking.

"A demon sent from the underworld to kill you. Lucifer has noticed that your sight is back, so now he wants you dead."

"What?" Akira said. "What are you talking about?"

"Humans refer to him as 'the Devil', remember?"

"How does he know? I just got it back two seconds ago!" Akira growled. She felt a sharp pain run down her spine. She let out a yelp and plopped back down on her bed.

"His assassins watch over you, even in your sleep. One you see them, they will try and kill you." Mai pointed out. "Try and be more careful about where you look."

She sighed. "I guess. But now what? I have no weapons like you. How am I supposed to defend myself?"

Mai smiled. "There's more than just that. Your wolves, your magic, your spirit form…"

Akira looked at Mai in confusion. "Wolves?"

She nodded. "Werewolf."

"Werewolves and Demi-humans can't exist at the same time." Akira growled. "So obviously your little story about Chrono Cross is a lie." She felt a warm sensation in her blood and her bones began to crack. "This is a sick joke, Mai. Whatever you're trying to do, it's not funny."

"Don't let your anger take hold of your body." Mai warned. "Don't unleash the beast sleeping inside you."

Akira felt a low growl emerge in her throat. "I will NOT let you trick me into believing this fake story!" She howled. "I will NOT make a fool of myself for you!" She lunged at Mai with incredible speed, knocking her down. Akira drew one clawed hand back and held Mai down with another.

"Akira, snap out of it!" Mai yelled desperately. "Don't do this!"

She tensed. Her entire body refused to move. Her anger settled down a bit, and she jumped back onto the bed, glaring at Mai.

"Akira, look at yourself in the mirror." She whispered. "Look and tell me if you think I'm still lying about what you are."

She slowly moved over to her dresser and looked in the mirror mounted slightly above it. She crouched down a little so she could see. Akira moved her head from side to side and noticed the wolf- like reflection do the same. She ran a clawed hand down her furry face and opened her jaws to speak. Two rows of dagger- like teeth were as white as snow.

"What….." She began.

"I warned you." Mai said. "You didn't believe me. Now, do you want to learn how to control this or not?"

Akira shut her jaws and nodded.


	3. Another one?

Another one?

Akira shivered and slowly felt like she was getting smaller. Mai stared out the window in silence.

"Well," Akira said, "at least I feel a little less…… fuzzy."

"This isn't a joke." Mai mumbled. "I hope the Alpha won't care about a fourth member."

"Alpha?"

Mai nodded. "Yup. It's me, him, and his sister. We're all werewolves too." She looked over at Akira. "I'll call him and see if he cares." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a cell phone.

"God, he must hate being the only guy." Akira mused.

Mai held a finger up to her lips as she dialed the number and held the phone up to her ear. I heard it ring three times before someone picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, is Luke there?"

"Yeah. One minute." The voice called his name. The sound of feet moving downstairs suggested that he was on his way.

"What?"

"Mai wants to talk to you."

He sighed and took the phone. "Hey."

"Hey." Mai responded. "I have something important to tell you."

"Hm?"

"We have the fourth member, just like Alexis predicted."


End file.
